His Dearest Sister
by YumiMidday
Summary: Gallen is fifteen years old, and is the sister of prince Alistair... She joins him on a journey, along with the warden to end the Fifth Blight, and finds interesting companions along the way. What will fate have in store for these siblings? And what will Gallen do, when she finds her hidden talent?


**Disclaimer: Everything you're going to read throughout this story belongs to Bioware****, except some custom conversations, events and certainly my own character.**

A/N: There are spoilers in this story so, read at your own risk… Also I want to say that I'll use the female human noble grey warden, so I hope that it won't bother anyone… And if you like this story rate and review it. :3 So enjoy!

* * *

><p>~In the Korcari Wilds~<p>

The bright rays of the sun shone through the trees of the wilds. The loud chirping of birds echoed throughout the forest. The sound of the rustling leaves of the trees. And somewhere in the distance, there are twigs cracking. These are the sounds of the wilds at an early morning.

I balanced on the edge of a branch and surveyed the surrounding area. The cold wind was gently brushing against my face, and my hair was slightly swaying back and forward in a rhythm… It was a satisfying feeling, one that I've gotten use to, due to my daily routine of hunting in the wilds, or at least every day while me and Alistair are staying in Ostagar. Even though I didn't want to come here, I knew I couldn't let my big brother go off without me, and I actually quite enjoy the company of the grey wardens.

I heard a twig snap nearby. With me being lost in thought; it startled me at first. It was an elk… Strange… We don't really get a lot of them in these parts of the wilds, but nevertheless it was pointless dwelling on it. I gripped my bow harder and took an arrow from the black quiver, on my back. I aimed the bow as accurately as possible and stretched the string along with the arrow until it got to the side of my face. I started to breathe heavily, while not losing eye sight of the animal; it was walking to a bush nearby. I waited silently in the tree for my moment…

Suddenly a loud snap was heard and I had started falling towards the ground below. Damned tree…

Within mere seconds I made contact with the muddy earth. The elk was long gone by the way, it had made a run for it even before the snap. But it wasn't running because of the sounds that I made, no. It was running from something else… The sound of something moving swiftly through the wild could be heard. It was near… Very near. As soon as I heard the growls, I knew exactly what it was… No not darkspawn, if that's what you were thinking… It was wolves.

I tried to get up on my feet, but I had sprained my ankle from the fall. The only thing that I could do was reach out for my bow, and at least some arrows, and try to defend myself from the beasts.

Luckily the bow hadn't been too far away from where I was, so I didn't have any trouble reaching it, but the arrows on the other hand. The arrows along with the quiver, had fallen near a tree and have scattered all over. And the wolves had only seconds to get to me. I realized this and tried to somehow crawl my way to the scattered arrows… I was successful. Immediately grabbing one of them i sat up against a tree and got ready to shoot at whatever will come out.

I couldn't tell which way the wolves would come out of, but they were close and they were aware of my presence, I knew that much.

Suddenly one of the wolves jumped out in front of me. I stretched the bow-string once again and without even looking, and with pure sense, I shot at the wolf. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't SEE the wolf engulf me, just in case I missed the shot. But surprisingly I didn't. The arrow had hit the wolf straight in the eye, and blood had started to pour out of it.

I waited for more of the beasts to jump out, but… nothing. None came out. With a sigh of relief I put my bow back on the ground and relaxed a bit. I waited for a while, in the cold and wet forest, for anyone to show up, surely Alistair must be worried. But as hours past no one had shown up. Damn it.

I started to feel a bit tired, what from all the sitting; it's boring. My eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier, but I tried to keep them open as long as possible. I couldn't fall asleep, I knew I couldn't. But the weight of them had defeated me and I started to drift off into deep sleep and within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

><p>~No ones P.O.V.~<p>

"_I can't believe her, I told her not to go into the wilds alone. And now she hasn't come back_" Alistair thought to himself as he trudged through the wilds. Seemingly Gallen hadn't returned yet; she was still sleeping. Alistair had been worried sick for the last hour. And he took it upon himself to find his dear sister.

He desperately searched the wilds, for any sign of Gallen, but to no avail. Until…


End file.
